


Red [PODFIC]

by brassmama



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Character Study, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course he misses his sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782854) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



 

Hosted over at parakaproductions, [right-click to save or click through to stream.](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Red.mp3)

Podfic length: 7:20

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to paraka for hosting and to whitchry9 for, once again, letting me podfic their work.


End file.
